kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Kishin Douji Zenki's Timelines/Manga
This subpage is about the first timeline of the Kishin Douji Zenki series. If you wanted to read about another timeline, please click the desired corresponding entry in the main article's "The timelines"-section. Manga The Kishin Douji Zenki manga represents the official and original timeline of the Kishin Douji Zenki series. It features many details on the backstories of the main characters, which aren't present in any other work, like for example how Saki raised Chiaki and taught her about the history and the spells of her ancestor, the great priest Ozunu Enno. Because of the presence of nudity, violence and gore, and was greatly watered down, when its creators decided to create an alternate reality, which then became the better known anime of the series. But back to the manga. The manga features the following arks, which were either reused in the other realities, ditched completely or even arranged into a new order: The Jushi ark The Jushi ark is the first ark, which ran from the first to the third volume of the manga, featuring the five Jushi (aka "Curse Samurai"), who plotted to kill Zenki in an attempt to become greater priests than the great Ozunu-Sama himself. While the Jushi manage to capture the souls of the inhabitants of Shikigami-chou, their plans are twarted when Zenki and Chiaki manage to take down the individual Jushi one after another. The Inugami ark The Inugami ark is the second ark, which ran from the fourth to the seventh volume of the manga, featuring the Inugami Roh, his faithful wolf Kokutei and the four Shitennou. In an attempt to turn Kokutei into a world ending beast, Roh sent out the Shitennou to collect 108 Hyouinomi. While Roh manages to turn Kokutei into a world ending beast and also transforms into a true Inugami, his triumph only lasts for a short time as he gets too cocky and is taken down by Zenki and Goki. The Ryuuma-ou-Mikado ark The Ryuuma-ou-Mikado ark is the third and final ark, which ran from the eighth to the twelfth and final volume of the manga, introduction the rouge Demon God Vasara and a large group of various beastmen, as well as the titular Ryuuma-ou-Mikado (also known as the Evil Dragon King of Hell). While Vasara just holds a grudge against his former comrades for sealing him away, the beastmen try to release the seal of Ryuuma-ou-Mikado, because they hope that the dragon will allow them to defeat humanity, so they can live on earth in our stead. After Zenki and Goki settle their score with Vasara, the beastmen actually manage to release Ryuuma-ou-Mikado, who crushes their hopes by killing most of them. Ryuuma-ou-Mikado is defeated when Zenki, Goki, Vasara, Chiaki and the feral, winged boy Dokushi join their powers and take on the dragon, while Miki Souma, Saki and some Yamabushi and monks try to seal Ryuuma-ou-Mikado. In the end they don't just manage to seal, but actually destroy Ryuuma-ou-Mikado. Category:Timelines